Ateísmo
O ateísmo ou ateía (não confundir com atéia, feminino de ateu)CAFFÉ, Amílcar, in Ciberdúvidas da Língua Portuguesa - acesso a 8 de Maio de 2007, num sentido lato, refere-se à descrença em qualquer deus, deuses ou entidades divinas. Os ateus podem, contudo, incluir-se em várias modalidades de pensamento, sendo o pensamento ateísta dividido em duas categorias específicas: o ateísmo fraco e o ateísmo forte. Alguns autores defendem um uso mais restrito do termo, reservando-o apenas para determinados grupos. Assim, não poderiam ser englobados na categoria dos ateus todas as pessoas indecisas quanto a qualquer crença religiosa, o que excluiria do conceito e sua definição aqueles que são designados como ateus fracos. Contudo, é frequente, em discursos orientados por uma religião e cultura específicas, que se considere como ateu todo aquele que não partilhe as mesmas crenças religiosas. Por exemplo, era freqüente que os antigos romanos acusassem os antigos cristãos de ateísmo, justificando assim a sua perseguição. Os textos cristãos, por seu lado, usavam o mesmo termo para classificar os seus perseguidores. Este tipo de discurso ainda é frequente atualmente. Etimologia O termo "ateu" é formado pelo prefixo grego a''-, significando "ausência" e o radical "teu", derivado do grego ''theós, significando "deus". O significado literal do termo é, então: "sem deus". Teísmo é a crença em algum deus, assim, a ausência da crença será o ateísmo (ausência de teísmo). O que o ateísmo não é O ateísmo é considerado como uma posição ideológica em relação à crença em deuses. Não pode ser considerado como um tipo específico de religião já que, na maioria das definições aceitas, para que uma dada perspectiva seja classificada como tendo caráter religioso, esta deve ter como elemento central um ou mais deuses, ou entidades divinas. Certas correntes filosóficas podem ser consideradas como ateístas, mas o conceito de ateísmo não se prende a uma filosofia ou religião específica. Devemos lembrar que algumas correntes do Budismo e Jainismo podem ser denominadas ateístas por não apresentarem nenhuma definição de deus, (mas isso é controverso e não devemos confundir Budismo com ateísmo, ou, muito menos, o inverso). De fato, existem tantos ateus, diferentes entre si, quanto as pessoas de uma dada população, no seu todo. Pelo simples fato de uma pessoa ser atéia, não se pode inferir que esta pessoa esteja alinhada a qualquer crença positiva particular (isto é, que não se limite à ausência de crença) e não implica a aceitação de qualquer sistema filosófico específico. O ateísmo também não é uma visão do mundo ou um modo de vida: existem ateus com os mais diversos gostos musicais, preferências políticas, clubes de futebol, escolhas morais, etc. Além disso, o indivíduo ateu não é necessariamente ligado ao comunismo ou a qualquer outro sistema particular de organização social. Os ateus representam muitas vertentes do espectro político. Obviamente, o fato dos ateus discordarem das idéias de pessoas religiosas não significa que defendam a perseguição dos religiosos - embora algumas correntes políticas tenham optado pela repressão, como na antiga União Soviética, alegando que os religiosos tinham sido cúmplices do regime czarista. Em discursos contra o ateísmo são, ainda, frequentes algumas acusações infundadas e que entrariam mesmo em contradição com a própria definição do termo. Por exemplo, os ateus não defendem a adoração de Satã, já que a crença em forças demoníacas só faz sentido aceitando-se a existência de deus(es). As crenças típicas da "nova era", ou semelhantes, são também rejeitadas, em princípio, por qualquer ateu. Tipos de ateus Em termos gerais, o ateu é visto como alguém que aspira à objetividade e que recusa qualquer dogma. Muitos são céticos. Recusam-se a acreditar em algo por meio da fé, essencialmente e assumidamente irracional. A mesma fé que, sendo o sustentáculo das crenças de grande parte dos teístas, não o é obrigatoriamente: as idéias teístas nem sempre dependem dela. Muitos ateus consideram que a concepção mais frequente de divindade, tal como é apresentada pela maioria das religiões, é essencialmente auto-contraditória, sendo logicamente impossível a sua existência. Outros ateus também podem ser levados a rejeitar a idéia de um deus por estar em desacordo com sua ideologia. Alguns dos que poderiam ser chamados ateus não se identificam com o termo, preferindo ser chamados de agnósticos, ou seja, ainda que deixem aberta essa possibilidade, não afirmam nem negam a existência de qualquer entidade divina, de modo que não orientam a sua vida ou suas escolhas com base no pressuposto na existência de potências sobrenaturais. Nesse caso, o agnosticismo identificar-se-ia com o "ateísmo fraco". Para muitos, o verdadeiro ateu não aceitaria nenhuma das posições acima, sendo que julga a inexistência de deuses pela impossibilidade física ou lógica dos mesmos. Não abre chance a possibilidades, pois já estaria provada pela natureza em si sua posição. Essa corrente é a também chamada de "ateísmo forte". Em última instância, há vários tipos de ateus e muitas justificativas filosóficas possíveis para o Ateísmo. Desse modo, se quisermos descobrir porque uma pessoa em particular diz ser ateísta, o melhor é perguntar-lhe directamente. O ateísmo no mundo e na história A Encyclopædia Britannica estima que cerca de 2,5% da população mundial se classifica como ateísta. Parte considerável das pessoas, cerca de 12,8%, tende a se descrever como "não-religiosa". O ateísmo é um pouco mais preponderante na Europa e na Rússia do que nos Estados Unidos e raramente se encontra no terceiro mundo (existe, contudo, em Estados que durante a Guerra fria eram considerados do 2º mundo, onde o ateísmo é ideologia oficial do Estado, como a República Popular da China, a Coréia do Norte e Cuba uma elevada percentagem de ateus). De acordo com uma pesquisa de 2003, 33% dos franceses adultos dizem que o termo "ateu" define muito bem sua posição sobre religião. Destaca-se 59% da população da República Checa, que se declara como ateísta. É possível que o ateísmo esteja mais disseminado do que as pesquisas sugerem. Ateus que expressam abertamente a sua opinião passam frequentemente a carregar um estigma social, correndo o risco de serem discriminados, ou, em alguns países, condenados à morte. Os adeptos de visões teístas julgam aqueles que não professam qualquer crença em divindades como sendo amorais ou não confiáveis - inadequados, portanto, como membros da sociedade. O ateísmo já foi considerado crime em muitas sociedades antigas, sendo-o ainda em algumas da actualidade. As escrituras de muitas religiões condenam os descrentes. Podemos encontrar um exemplo bíblico na história de Amaleque. Na Europa Medieval, o ateísmo era tido como amoral e muitas vezes criminoso; ateus podiam ser sentenciados à morte na fogueira, especialmente em países onde actuava a Inquisição. Enquanto o Protestantismo sofria discriminação e perseguição pela então dominante Igreja Católica Romana, Calvino também defendia a morte de ateus e hereges na fogueira. O fato é que algumas igrejas, seitas ou grupos perseguiram, e ainda hoje perseguem, aqueles que não compartilham de suas interpretações religiosas, perseguindo ateus e teístas - mesmo aqueles que fazem parte da mesma religião mas que se insiram em grupos, seitas ou igrejas com interpretações religiosas distintas. Por outro lado, o ateísmo é, por vezes, a posição oficial de países Comunistas, como a ex-União Soviética, o ex-bloco Oriental e a República Popular da China. Karl Marx, ateu e descendente de rabino judeu, afirmava que religião é "o ópio do povo". Queria com isto afirmar que esta existe para encobrir o verdadeiro estado das coisas numa sociedade, tornando os indivíduos mais receptivos ao controle social e exploração. Concomitantemente, afirmava que a religião era "a alma de um mundo sem alma", querendo assim dizer que a experiência religiosa surgia como uma reação normal de busca de sentido numa realidade social alienante. Doutrinas Marxistas à parte, o fato é que tais estados encontraram um meio de desencorajar todas as religiões no intuito de enfraquecer quaisquer possíveis centros de oposição ao seu completo controle sobre esses estados. Na União Soviética e na República Popular da China, eram toleradas algumas igrejas que se submetiam ao estrito controle do estado. É notável que a resistência ao comunismo frequentemente encontrasse focos em assuntos religiosos, e ao papa João Paulo II é muitas vezes dado o crédito de ter ajudado a terminar com o comunismo no Leste Europeu. Desde a Segunda Guerra Mundial, toda formatura militar nos Estados Unidos é acompanhada pelo freqüente uso dos dizeres "Não existem ateus em trincheiras". Durante a Guerra Fria, o fato dos inimigos dos EUA serem oficialmente ateus ("Comunistas sem deus") somou-se à visão de que ateus não são confiáveis nem patriotas. Recentemente na campanha presidencial de 1987 nos (oficialmente seculares) EUA, George H. W. Bush disse "não sei se ateus deveriam ser considerados como cidadãos nem como patriotas. Essa é uma nação sob Deus." Declarações similares foram feitas durante a discussão que cercava a inclusão da frase "sob Deus" no Juramento de Lealdade Americano, palavras que foram adicionadas ao juramento no início do período da Guerra Fria. Apesar das atitudes do período de Guerra Fria, os ateus são legalmente protegidos da discriminação nos EUA e são os mais fortes advogados da separação legal entre igreja e Estado. Os tribunais americanos regularmente - se não controversalmente - interpretam o requisito constitucional em relação à separação entre igreja e Estado como sendo protetor da liberdade dos descrentes, e também proibindo o estabelecimento de qualquer estado religioso. Os ateus muitas vezes resumem a situação legal com a frase: "Liberdade religiosa também significa liberdade da não religião." O ateísmo requer fé? Em um nível mais profundo de discussão, ateísmo e fé não são auto-excludentes. O ponto controverso é a hipótese-deus. Ambos, ateu e o religioso de uma denominação qualquer, podem basear concepções sem uma fundamentação completa. Assim, um cidadão comum, medianamente bem-informado, pode acreditar na dualidade onda-partícula, ainda que não tenha a bagagem necessária para investigar os pressupostos em que ela se baseia. A diferença em relação à religião está no fato de que esta última não tolera investigações; sua base dogmática não é questionável sequer nos círculos mais estritos. Exemplo disso é a hierarquia de igreja católica e as sanções aplicáveis aqueles que ousam levantar hipóteses. Em religião, dogmas são menos negociáveis do que em ciência. O catecismo, exercido sobre crianças que aceitam igualmente deus e papai-noel, é um dos pontos considerados mais delicados da discussão sobre religião. Os limites entre fé legítima e defesa da doutrinação recebida tornam-se difusos: o indivíduo é impregnado pela família e pelo grupo social de uma cultura que não teve a oportunidade de escolher ou recusar. Logicamente, dificilmente terá uma base de análise e argumentação que lhe permita discutir livre e conscientemente o assunto - sejam pinturas na parede da caverna, seja um elaborado ritual em uma catedral. Por fim - e surpreendentemente - argumentos como "falta de fé" e mesmo "influência demoníaca" são empregados com grande freqüência. Cabe notar que esse retorno a um pensamento medieval é mais visível em certas denominações religiosas do que outras. Para muitos agnósticos e ateus fracos, tanto o teísta quanto o ateu forte estariam baseando suas afirmações na fé, e não no conhecimento. Segue abaixo um pequeno resumo de argumentos acerca da idéia, (aqui o termo ateu será usado como sinônimo de ateu forte). Essa discussão tem muitas facetas e envolvem desde discussões epistemológicas até a própria definição de termos como fé e crença. Não parece provável que surja uma resposta consensual no futuro próximo. Ver também * Lista de ateus * Deuses * Deus monoteísta * Ateísmo forte - a existência de certas concepções de deuses é impossível; pode-se assim ter certeza de não existirem. * Ateísmo fraco - não há evidência da existência de deuses; talvez possam até existir, mas acho pouco provável. * Agnosticismo - a existência de deuses é insondável; posso ainda acreditar em algum(ns) deus(es) através da fé; ou não acreditar, por não ter fé. * Monoteísmo - creio em um Deus absoluto e transcendental; que atua no mundo através de sua providência e o mantém. * Teísmo agnóstico - a existência de Deus não pode ser provada, mas acredito nele mesmo assim. * Deísmo - a razão é a via capaz de nos mostrar o Deus criador; não aceito a idéia de revelação divina presente nas religiões organizadas. * Panteísmo - Deus é a soma de tudo o que existe, a matéria e a natureza são divinas "ou" só Deus é real, o mundo é apenas uma emanação da divindade. * Politeísmo * Religião * Humanismo Laico * Aposta de Pascal * Argumentos pela existência de Deus * Argumentos contra a existência de Deus * Ceticismo - o conhecimento deve ser bem fundamentado e criterioso para poder ser distinto de meras opiniões. * Apostasia Bibliografia *ARVON, Henri. O Ateísmo. Europa-América, 1974. *CANCIAN, André Dispore. Ateísmo e Liberdade. São José do Rio Preto: Edição 5, 2005. *Eurostat poll on the social and religious beliefs of Europeans (PDF). Disponível em: http://europa.eu.int/comm/public_opinion/archives/ebs/ebs_225_report_en.pdf. *SOUZA, Draiton Gonzaga de. O ateísmo antropológico de Ludwig Feuerbach. Porto Alegre: EDIPUCRS, 1994. *THROWER, James. Breve história do ateísmo ocidental. São Paulo: Edições 70, 1982. (Coleção Saber da Filosofia) Ligações externas * ((en)) Atheism * 10 mitos — e 10 verdades — sobre o Ateísmo * Por que nego a religião, quão tola e fantástica ela é, e por que sou um lúcido dedicado e vociferante. - James Randi * Pós-modernismo ou a nova religião da filosofia * Os Fundamentos do Ateísmo * O Escopo do Ateísmo Categoria:Ateísmo